harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleur Delacour
Fleur Isabelle Weasley '''(née '''Delacour) (b. c. 1976-1977) was a French quarter-Veela witch daughter of Apolline Delacour and her husband, and elder sister of Gabrielle. Fleur attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. During the 1994–1995 school year, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur competed bravely, but the Tournament ended in tragedy with the murder of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. In the following summer, Fleur took a part-time job at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to improve her English, and began dating her co-worker Bill Weasley. The pair soon became engaged and Fleur stayed at The Burrow in the summer of 1996 to get to know Bill's family better, a fact that Ginny Weasley greatly disliked, nicknaming her 'Phlegm'. Fleur arrived in the aftermath of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997 during which her fiancé was badly injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. The pair were married in August of that year; however the wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry of Magic. Fleur and Bill took up residence at Shell Cottage, and later assisted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger with Dumbledore's quest following their escape from Malfoy Manor, offering them room and board. Fleur fought alongside her husband in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, she and Bill had three children; Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. She was awarded medals of bravery by both the French and British Ministries of Magic for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts.[18] Biographyhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour?action=edit&section=1 Early lifehttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour?action=edit&section=2 Fleur was quarter-veela, who grew up in France. She grew up with her parents Monsieur Delacour and her half-veela mother Apolline Delacour.[8] She also had a much younger sister, Gabrielle. Fleur's grandmother was full Veela and at some point contributed a hair, that would later become the core element of Fleur's wand. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (?-1995)https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour?action=edit&section=3 At an unknown point in time Fleur began attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.[19] Triwizard championhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour?action=edit&section=4 :"We 'ave all be 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!" :—Fleur regarding the Triwizard Tournament[src] : During her last school year in 1994 she, along with Beauxbatons' Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime and a dozen other Beauxbatons students travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her school did this to enter in the Triwizard Tournament. They arrived in a huge, powder-blue chariot pulled by roughly a dozen flying horses on 30 October at around 6:00 pm.[15] She laughed derisively during Albus Dumbledore's speech during the Welcoming Feast. Part way through the feast, she walked over to the Gryffindor table to ask Ron Weasley for the bouillabaisse in front of him. On her way back, she caught the eyes of most of the other boys in the hall.[20] Fleur placed her name in the Goblet of Fire, and during the Hallowe'en Feast, was selected to be Beauxbatons' student representative and Triwizard Champion. While awaiting further instructions in a small room off the Great Hall, she learned that the Goblet of Fire had selected a fourth Champion — Harry Potter. When Ludo Bagman told her what happened, she first thought he was joking, then was surprised and outraged that they were to let a "little boy" compete in the Tournament.[20] Prior to the First Task, Fleur took part in the Wand weighing ceremony presided over by Garrick Ollivander. After being handed the wand, it produced pink and gold sparks and was confirmed, by Fleur, to contain a Veela hair as a core; a gift from her grandmother. Ollivander described her wand as "inflexible", and in great working condition when it produced a bouquet of flowers without problem.[8] Fleur's entrance into the Tournament was overshadowed in the Daily Prophet due to Harry Potter's participation; she was only mentioned in the last line of Rita Skeeter's article, with her name misspelled.[21] First Taskhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour?action=edit&section=5 :"You were the best, you know, no competition... that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance; well, that kind of worked, too, it went all sleepy and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire; she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand." :—Fleur's performance in the First Task[src] : Forewarned by Madame Maxime that the First Task would involve dragons, Fleur tackled the task on 24 November 1994.[22] To eliminate all advantages, the champions were made to choose a dragon at random. She drew the Common Welsh Green, and faced her dragon second after Cedric Diggory. She managed to lure the dragon into a sleeping trance, but was immobilised when the dragon snored and released a jet of flame that set her skirt on fire. Fleur extinguished the fire with water from her wand, then managed to retrieve the golden egg.[23] The Yule Ball and Second TaskEdit :"It was the grindylows... zey attacked me... oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought...." :—Fleur on the dock after the task was complete[src] : In the run-up to the Yule Ball, Fleur attempted to attract Cedric as a date, but he had already asked Cho Chang. Caught unaware by her Veela heritage Ron Weasley spontaneously and unwisely asked her to the ball, to which her initial reaction was seeming disdain and shock. Suddenly aware of what he had done he ran away before she could answer him.[24] This left Ron feeling incredibly embarrassed for several days to come and word spread around the Gryffindor common room. Finally, Fleur selected Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain Roger Davies as her partner. Davis was completely helpless to her charms and to whom she spent some of the night complaining about the flaws of Hogwarts and the British Wizarding education system in general. Fleur and Roger, along with the other Champions and their partners opened the dancing at the Yule Ball. As the night wore on Fleur and Roger left the Great Hall and headed for the gardens, sneaking into the rose bushes for a romantic engagement of some kind.[25] On 24 February, Fleur participated in the Second Task. Having figured out the clue in the golden egg and understanding the need to breathe underwater for an hour, she chose to use the Bubble-Head Charm. During the Task, she was attacked by Grindylows and was forced to retreat. Unaware that the hostages were not in any real danger, she was quite hysterical and fought so hard to return to the water that even Madame Maxime had difficulty restraining her. She was overjoyed when Harry, determined to rescue all the hostages, not just his own, returned to the surface with both Ron and her sister, Gabrielle. She thanked him and Ron profusely by giving them a kiss on each cheek, and after the incident became friendly toward the two. From then on she came to view Harry as a respected friend. Upon learning that she had been awarded twenty-five points, she remarked that she deserved zero, as she had failed to retrieve her "hostage." After the first two tasks, Fleur was in last place going into the Third Task.[7] Third TaskEdit :"And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" :—By the Third Task Fleur was in last place[src] : On 27 May 1995, Fleur joined the other Champions in viewing the beginnings of the maze for the Third Task on the site of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.[26] On the morning of the Third Task, Fleur was visited by her mother and Gabrielle who had been invited to watch the final part of the Triwizard Tournament. She also laid eyes on Bill Weasley for the first time, and was immediately attracted to him.[27] Being in last place, Fleur was to be last to enter the maze behind Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum.[27] However, due to the machinations of Barty Crouch Jr — disguised, via Polyjuice Potion, as Alastor Moody — Fleur did not last long. Crouch wanted Harry to reach the Triwizard Cup so that he could be transported to meet with Lord Voldemort. To get the other champions out of the way, Crouch used Moody's magical eye to locate Fleur in the maze and stun her, though she managed to scream once before it hit her.[28] When Harry returned with Cedric's dead body, who had been murdered by Peter Pettigrew, Fleur and her fellows from Beauxbatons were the first to realise Cedric was dead and were horrified; Fleur herself let out a scream and clapped her hands over her mouth.[27] After the Triwizard Tournament and the murder of Cedric Diggory, Fleur attended the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts. This feast served as a memorial to Cedric. During the feast she was seen being very upset, as Cedric was a friend of hers. Fleur left Hogwarts the day after with her family, saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. She kissed Harry on the cheek and proceeded to tell him that she hoped they would meet again. She was hoping to return to England to work and improve her patchy English Category:Beauxbatons Category:Plot to touch the Goblet of Fire participants Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire